King Noah and the Restart
King Noah and the Restart: A Lesson in Second Chances is a VeggieTales episode where Abinadi (Larry) hears of King Noah (Mr. Nezzer)'s plight, and decides he wants to give second chances to the world, with the help of God. It is a lesson in compassion, mercy, and second chances. Plot The Countertop Bob and Larry introduce the show normally. No random disturbance by Larry or Bob. They then go over to QWERTY and says they got a letter from a girl named Margaret. She says that she got a foul ball through her classmate's car window. Bob says that's a tricky one, but says he has a story that will help out the situation. The Story Abinadi is busy, minding his own business with his friends in South America. Abinadi was happy all the time, because he knew God was really happy with him, like the previous endeavor of King Benjamin. He grew up as a church boy. He then hears of the news about a naughty king named Noah. With that, most of the work had come to a sudden halt. Abinadi speaks against King Noah and prophecies that he will be thrown in jail if he doesn't repent. Abinadi is arrested by two soldier peas and brought before King Noah where he gives what is considered a very important discourse in the Book of Mormon. Abinadi asks the ministers what they preach and they respond that they preach the Law of Moses. Abinadi then tells them that they ought to teach the Law of Moses, but rebukes them for not obeying it themselves, including the Ten Commandments, which he quotes to them. Abinadi then continues to explain that the Law of Moses is a teaching method to prepare people for the coming of Jesus Christ. He speaks of the atonement, faith, repentance and redemption through Jesus. He quotes Isaiah 53 and explains the seed of Christ, the resurrection, and that little children who die are saved in Christ. Then the silly song comes on. After the silly song, the show resumes. King Noah and his priests are angered by this and throw him into prison. He was sentenced for three days in prison. One of King Noah's priests named Alma is stirred by Abinadi's words and pleas on his behalf. He too is accused and he flees. Alma hides and writes down the words of Abinadi. After a period of sore repentance, Alma begins to preach the words of Abinadi and the doctrine of Christ to the people in secret. He gains a sizable following and in chapter 18, Alma begins to baptize those who have accepted Christ. The Lord tells Alma that King Noah has discovered them and will be coming after them. He and his followers flee the land. The Lamanites attack King Noah and his people and they begin to run. King Noah tells his priests and others to leave their wives and children so they can escape from the Lamanites. Those that follow this command are later angered at themselves and King Noah for leaving their families. The group throws King Noah in jail, sentencing him for fifteen days, in the stony lonesome. They then turn on the priests of Noah who flee before the people, later becoming the Amulonites. King Noah's son Limhi rules, but becomes a tributary monarch to the king of the Lamanites. Marking down one day with his chalk on the wall, Abinadi reminds King Noah that there is a God who is merciful and loving, and willing to hit the restart. He explains that they gave Alma a second chance. King Noah just grunts as he sits on the bench in his cell. Then King Noah hears, "Hey, what's up?" He turns to see that he is in the same cell as the Milk Money Bandit. King Noah thinks it's going to be a long day. While King Noah was sleeping, Abinadi receives a visit by an angel, who tells him that the Lord is pleased with what Abinadi had done, and helps him break free. With the help of God, Abinadi was sure to give everyone in the world a second chance. What We Have Learned Bob, Larry and Margaret liked the story. Then it was time to talk about what they learned. They got their verse, they discussed the story, and said goodbye. Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''Life in South America'' *''Lead Cows into Battle?!'' *''King Noah's No Good'' *''Kicking Up a Spaghetti Western'' *''I'm So Fat'' *''Sitting on My Sauce While Eating My Friends'' *''Restart'' *''Second Chances'' *''What We Have Learned'' Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Larry "Kicking Up a Spaghetti Western" What We Have Learned song Original Kid They Got a Letter From Margaret QWERTY's Verse "He has showed you, O man, what is good. And what does the Lord require of you? To act justly and to love mercy and to walk humbly with your God." - Micah 6:8 Trivia *This is based upon the story of King Noah and Abinadi from the Book of Mormon. **In the story, Abinadi was actually put to death by being "scourged with faggots" (i.e. beaten to death with firebrands), and King Noah met a similar fate when his own people burned him to death, something Abinadi prophesied concerning him and his descendants. *This features a music video by the Newsboys, performing "Restart". *The Milk Money Bandit is still in jail, from "LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose" and "Legends from the Laundry Room". *The jail King Noah and Abinadi are in is the same model from "The Star of Christmas", "The Ballad of Little Joe" and "The Asparagus of LaMancha". *Second Chances is sung again (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie). Cast *Larry (Abinadi) *Mr. Nezzer (King Noah) *Pa Grape (Alma) *Bob (Lemhi) *The Scallions, Jimmy, Jerry, Mr. Lunt, and The French Peas (King Noah's priests) *Various peas, carrots, gourds and scallions (People in South America) *Archibald (Angel) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieFan2000 Category:Book of Mormon Project